Love After War
by Quintessence88
Summary: Joan looked at her husband in a sexy and mischievous way "Maybe you should sleep in the master tonight, I was thinking of retiring early" and smiling to herself she walked away - Set during 1x09


**I'm back again writing about my favourite couple! My beta-reader was busy today so I couldn't check possible mistakes, forgive me for that! Enjoy**

Joan looked at her husband in a sexy and mischievous way "Maybe you should sleep in the master tonight, I was thinking of retiring early" and smiling to herself she walked away

**Later that day…**

The case about Angola diamonds' traffic was finally over and Joan Campbell just needed to go home and rest or maybe not to rest…

After long time she and Arthur were on the same line, at least at work, he hushed up Henry Wilcox without ceremonies and used his good judgment for the good outcome of the operation.

When she arrived home she was surprised to find his car on the walkway, maybe he took her by words and was waiting for her to come to bed… she liked that thought very much.

The home was in the dark, only their bedroom's light was on or better his night table one.

"Hello Arthur" she said sexy leaning against the jamb's door

He raised the gaze from the book he was reading and looked at her. His pupils started dilating, she was caressing her long neck, fingers wandering down on the hollow between her breasts, she closed her eyes for a moment before staring at him. Her gorgeous gaze could be a dangerous weapon to stop a heart, his heart, every single time.

Joan unzipped her light blue sheath dress and let it pool on the floor, she walked over him in her blue lace set which left little to the imagination: he licked his lips, she bit hers without stopping their eye contact.

Arthur stepped out of bed, he wanted her now, he couldn't wait for more. After so many nights on the couch he, not only wanted to sleep in their bed, but wanted to sleep with her… feel her soft skin under his touch, her kisses, her moans.

He grabbed her from the waist pushing her perfect body against his and kissing her passionately. His lips moved from hers to her cheek, jaw until the ear whispering "You're breathtaking, you know that?"

"I got some clues…"

Her naughty hands slid from his chest to the waistband of his pants and peeled them way with his boxer. She kissed his lips once again and gave an appreciation look before kneeling and taking him fully in her mouth, Arthur cursed letting his hand slip in her hair guiding her movements. He watched her head bopping up and down, her pink lips working her magic on him, he didn't know how much he could keep resisting… he forgot how good at that she was like he forgot the last time they made love, there have been more fights than love in their life in the last year.

"Joan you've to stop" he said painting and having her up. Just one look between them and he pinned her against the wall "I want you so badly"

"Take me" she whispered

"Not like this, not against the wall"

"My romantic husband" she mocked him

He made her lying on bed caressing her ankle, the knee, the thigh and peeled her panties away slowly.

"I want you to keep your heels on when we make love this time"

"Since when you became a fetishist?"

"I am not but taking you with your heels on evokes me a lot of great images…"

Arthur adjusted himself between her legs and entered her in a swift motion, she gasped at that intrusion

"Oh Arthur" she moaned

"God how much I missed you" he said and started thrusting into her

"I missed you too"

Their lovemaking was tender and passionate at the same time, they were enjoying each other without hurry, he wanted to make it slow, to take care of her pleasure and needs, to watch her come in his arms.

Arthur loved his wife so much, more than what he showed, more than what she could ever imagine and all those fights and misunderstandings were hard for him too, he just wanted to make things work between them, she was the one and she would always have been.

"Oh God it was amazing" she panted resting the head on his chest

"I told you everything's better with your Jimmy Choos on"

She laughed "You didn't even take your t-shirt off"

"I was busy…" he kissed her

"I noticed"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For being you, the amazing woman I married who never stops to surprise"

"I love you sappy husband"

He kissed her knuckles "I love you too"

They slipped in their pajama and got under the covers. Arthur wrapped his arms around her and gave her the goodnight kiss… it'd have been a good night, the first in their bed together and satisfied after long time.


End file.
